Pinch of salt
by Luce07901
Summary: instead of leaving with Joey, Lauren leaves with Jake but what happens when Jake hurts her. Will Joey be the pinch of salt she needs to help her or will he turn out to be as bad as him? COMPLETE
1. 1 Goodbye

**i know i haven't updated in months and months but as its Christmas break and i have no coursework i have to do i thought id right a small story. I will try and update every day but with Christmas in a few days and me myself going away for a few days, they will be some days without. But this will be updated as often as i can do. **

**This is set as if it is a few days time and Joey is leaving. They will probably be between 18-20 chapters in this story. Let me know what you think. I may be able to post again tonight. **

**Pinch of salt **

Chapter 1; goodbye

LAUREN POV

I slowly walked through the park i cant believe he broke my heart again. He told me, he promised in fact that he wouldn't do it again, but he has, all to save his marriage. Did he ever think as to how i would feel?

As i got to the swings i saw someone else sat there, straight away i saw it was Joey, it was as i got closer i saw the bag in between his legs.

'I was just coming to find you?' he said as i sat down on the swing next to him

'You were?' i asked shocked but also happy

'Yep, i wanted to ask you something, and i understand if you say no because of Jake and everything.' He mumbled on

'Joey just tell me.' i said interrupting him

'I want you to come with me.' he said

'Where?' i asked stupidly, even though i already knew the answer

'Away from here, i have nothing left.' He said

'What about me?' i asked him a tear falling down my cheek

'You have him now.' He said, having not looked up once

'I don't. He left me again.' I said this making more tears fall. I watched as he stood up and looked at me, before pulling me up and into a hug.

'Im sorry Lauren.' He mumbled into my hair. We pulled away a few seconds later before he spoke again. 'Look Lauren, im not going to rush for a decision, i want you to meet me at the tube at 4, whether you are coming or not, i at least want to say goodbye.'

'Ok.' I replied smiling, i had some thinking to do. I began to walk away after saying goodbye to him, i would really miss him if he went, but what if we went and things didn't work out again, i would have nothing then? As i was walking back to number 5 i saw Jake coming running towards me, before pulling me into the alleyway.

'Jake what do you want?' i snapped

'You.' he replied

'Well you can't have me, im going away.' I said without thinking

'Where, you can't.' He said

'Why not?' i snapped back

'Because i want you to come away with me, us alcoholics have to stick together, don't we? I mean i really like you Lauren, a lot, im leaving Sadie, im running. Im going tonight and want you to come with me?' he told me

'But what if you break my heart again?' I said

'I won't, i promise.' He said before holding out his pinkie for me to pinkie promise with him. 'Im not going to hurt you again Lauren, it's just me and you.'

'I need time to think.' I said

'That's fine, I'll be outside the car lot at 4, i will only wait for 15minutes, if you don't come im going anyway.' He said before walking away.

I didn't know what to do, two men who i think i love want to run away with me, if i go with Joey things might go wrong again and i may turn to alcohol, but if i went with Jake then he may leave me again for his wife.

After falling asleep on the sofa, i looked up and noticed the time. 5 to 4, i knew exactly what i was going to do. Quickly running up the stairs i grabbed a bag shoving a load of stuff in before leaving a quick note on the kitchen table, and my keys.

Running across i noticed him starting to go. 'Joey.' i shouted, i watched as he turned round a smile on his face before he came back down the stairs.

'You're coming?' he asked as he saw my bag

'No.' I said the first of the tears falling

'But the bag?' he asked shocked

'Im leaving but not with you, i can't, im scared things are going to go wrong again and you will leave Me.' i said as more tears fell.

'That's not going to happen i promise.' He pleaded with me

'I just can't come with you, im so sorry.' I told him. I took a look at my phone 4.10. 'I have to go.' I said

'And me, but take this please, it's my new address, you're welcome any time babe' he replied before he lent forward and put a loose strand of hair behind my ear, me instantly closing my eyes and moving my head closer to his hand, feeling the warmth from where it had been in his pocket.

'I love you.' He told me

'I love you too.' I said before turning away and beginning to walk. I turned round and noticed he was still looking at me; i gave him a small smile before turning back round. More tears fell, i quickly got rid of them before i saw Jakes car. He spotted me straight away.

'You're coming?' he said as he got out of the car

'Yes.' I managed to get out; before he took the bag i was holding and put it in the boot.

'Im so glad.' He said as he started the engine. He gave me a quick kiss before he began to drive i away. I took one last look back at the tube station seeing Joey still stood there. I just looked at him as he watched the car drive away.

**Let me know your thoughts, it's been a while since i have wrote anything **


	2. New beginnings for two

**Second chapter for tonight, will update again tomorrow not sure how many tomorrow, but will be at least one. Let me know if you have any ideas for this story, as i like hearing your thoughts, on how to improve the story. **

**R&R **

Chapter 2; New beginnings for two

JOEY POV

Arriving at my new flat, i was still in shock as to what i had saw. I cant believe that she choose him. He was married and broke her heart. Yes i know i did, but its not right for him to do it continuously. Slamming my bag onto the floor, i began to look around it was a basic flat, but very update. I wasn't really interested as to what it looked like, i just knew i needed to go out and find the nearest bar.

Nothing bothering as to what i was wearing after hours of travelling, i made my way into the city centre; it was dark now and getting late so it was very busy. Walking down the street i found a street that tuck my interest. I made my way in ordering drink after drink to try and take my mind off, as to why he chose me over him.

A few drinks later, i noticed a group of girls stood over in the corner, all my old usual type, none of them was like Lauren though, but she choose him, so maybe my new usual type of girls wasn't for me. i was about to make my way over when a blonde girl made her way over.

'Hey.' I said to her

'Hi.' She replied before i noticed her looking me up and down

'Can i get you a drink?' i asked her

'Haven't you had enough?' she laughed at me as i stumbled a little as i moved closer

'Nop, if i have had enough then i wouldn't be able to do this then would.' I smirked at her, before leaning forward and kissing her. She quickly pushed away.

'What are you doing?' she asked me

'Kissing you, what are you doing?' i replied

'Asking you a question.' She replied before smirking

'Well know you have asked the question, may i continue.' I asked. She nodded. I kissed her again, she certainly wasn't as good as Lauren, far from it. But Lauren wasn't here, so if this was the only way to forget about her, then i have to move on, even if it means going for someone who isn't Lauren.

I pulled away. 'What's your name?' i asked her

'Lauren.' She replied, i couldn't say anything. Her name was Lauren, i had tried to get away and stop thinking about her, but now i was kissing a girl called Lauren.

'Well Lauren would you like to come back to mine?' i asked her, hating saying the name Lauren to her and more to the fact i was asking her to come back to mine.

She nodded before, she looked back at her friends, them waving goodbye before we left. I had to do this, this was my way of getting over Lauren, even if i did regret it in the morning, Let's hope Birmingham was the place for me, a place for a new start.

LAUREN POV

A few hours later we pulled up outside our new flat. It was only then i realised i still had Joey address in my hand, scrunching it up, i put it in my purse. I needed to forget about him i was with Jake.

Looking at him, i saw he was looking at me funny. 'What was that?' he asked

'What was what?' i replied

'The piece of paper.' he said

'Oh just a receipt, i went to the shop before i meet you.' i smiled at him

'Oh.' He said, i couldn't tell it was Joey's new address he would make me through it away, he doesn't really like Joey especially after when i told him what happened between us.

Opening the car door, i looked at our new flat, i smiled as Jake chucked me a pair of keys and i made my way into the flat, walking up the flight of stairs and into the flat. It was very basic, but Jake had said that was all he could afford at the moment and was planning on getting us something better when we both had jobs. I wasn't sure whether to join a college here but either way he said he was going to support me whatever the choice may be.

Turning back to look at him, he smiled at me before putting his hands around my waist.

'This is home baby.' He whispered 'Me and you.' he then said

'Its perfect, no matter what it looks like.' I replied

'Im sorry its not much.' He said

'I don't care, im with you and that's all i care about.' I smiled at him, before turning round. I was right; i am with Jake not Joey. Joey is long gone probably fair away from here.

'Shall we go out for a meal?' i asked him breaking the silence

'Sounds perfect baby.' He said

'Good, i'll just change then we will go.' I said

We found a little pub just outside of the city centre, we didn't want to go into there, we had been told by people that it was just full of people wanting to get drunk, defernatly the place for us.

'Why did you chose here?' i asked him, while we was eating

'It is far away from London.' He replied

'Only two hours.' I said smiling

'I know, but this place is massive, and i worked here once and really enjoyed it, so thought it would be a perfect place for us two to set up.' He said smiling

'Well i enjoy Birmingham already, although im not too sure on their accent.' I said

'You will get used to is.' He said smiling at me

Maybe Birmingham would turn out to be a good thing and a fresh start for me.


	3. Life is like a dream

**Never thought i would get three chapters done in one day, but i have. This is defernatly the last chapter for today, but will be back tomorrow with more. **

**Thank you for the reviews i love reading them. **

**There is a bit of a time jump in this chapter but it is all explained to you as to what has happened **

**R&R **

Chapter 3; Life is like a dream

3 months later

LAUREN POV

Life was great at the moment, me and Jake moved into a flat that was a lot more pushier, he had got himself a job as a chef, just a few weeks of us moving up here so within a few weeks after that we had moved into the new flat.

Me though, i had finally decided that i was going to go back to college, it was really hard for a person my age to get a job. I guess this was the downside of moving away i couldn't get money off my parents. Speaking of them, they don't know where i am, Abi does though, she has come up to see me a few times, on strict instructions that she doesn't tell anyone where i am, especially dad and Sadie. We haven't spoke to Sadie since we left, she kept trying to ring Jake but gave up after a few weeks after us not answering.

Mine and Jakes relationship was better than ever and i guess it was because there were no interruptions from Sadie or Joey. i haven't spoke to him since we said our goodbyes 3 months ago to this day, i guess it is for the best.

Picking up my bag, i began to make my way to collage.

'Excuse me.' i heard someone say just before i left.

'What?' i asked him

'Don't i get a kiss goodbye?' he asked me

'Nop.' I replied smirking at him

'Why not?' he asked at me seriously before getting out of bed

'Because i have collage to get to and im already late.' I told him

'You best make it up to me.' he whispered in my ear and pulled me closer towards him, as he grabbed my wrist.

I nodded before i quickly left, i shut the door, before i leant against it, i looked down at my wrist and saw the marks where he had grabbed my handed. I brushed away my tears before i made my way downstairs meeting my friend who was also called Lauren and the rest of the girls, before we made our way over to collage.

'What's up with you?' she asked me

'Nothing.' I replied

'Are you sure?' she asked again

'Positive.' I said before breathing in and out and making my way to collage.

'Well if you're sure, im always hear for you.' she said to me

'I know thanks hunny.' I said to her. Me and Lauren had clicked from the first time we saw each other, i don't know whether it was the name or the fact that her boyfriend was called Joey that made us click. She knew about my troubles with my Joey, but apparently her Joey was the complete opposite and was really good to her, not that he wasn't for me, i just fell for him two quickly.

JOEY POV

I couldn't really believe i was still with this Lauren, i needed to keep her and make sure that she didn't go anywhere, because her name was the only thng that made me still have that connection to Lauren, she was the complete opposite to my Lauren, so they would probably get on really well if they were to ever meet.

I was now working behind a bar of a night, it was not what i really wanted to do, but i was in the process of saving up to start my own business, i knew exactly what i was meant to do it was just a case of getting my money together in order to start it. I already had a lot saved up from the money Derek left me when he died; also i had been working every night of the week if i could in order to get as much money as possible.

Lauren wasn't happy with it, but she had moved in a month ago, i know it seems quick and i certainly don't love her because i still love Lauren but it meant that she payed half of the rent and i payed the other half meaning i could save even more money. She went to collage most of the time and i was working of a night so luckily we don't see each other much because sometimes i can't stand her, she reminds me to much of Lucy, she is really clingy when we have the chance to be together, but i have to stick with it.

Walking through the centre i saw a group of girls walking towards me, i worked out it was Laurens group, it was then i saw a brunette girl who happened to look just like Lauren, but when i had chance to look again, she was gone.

LAUREN POV

We was walking back from collage, we always walk through the centre as we pick food up on the way, it doesn't get as heavy till about 7.00 o'clock plus it is the weekday, so it doesn't get as busy. As we was walking home with the girls, i saw i guy and i was sure he looked just like Joey, but before i had to chance to have a closer look, i was saying goodbye to the girls and was turning the corner to make my way to the flat.

I must of just have been seeing things surely because, Lauren had been going on about her boyfriend Joey, so it was making me think of him. Why would he come here? What would make Joey move all the way to Birmingham anyway?

Im just imagining things i thought to myself.

**But is she imagining things. If you are wondering as to when there will be Joey and Lauren scenes that will begin in chapter 5. **


	4. First hit

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, not sure how many chapters they will be today, i may be able to post again later, but can't promise anything. **

**R&R**

Chapter 4; First Hit

LAUREN POV

After what i had just scene i had to avoid going back to the flat,i turned the corner and planned on going to the little coffee shop on the corner, i needed time to think. Walking into the shop, i sat down in the corner before pulling out my phone; i unlocked it before hovering over his number. Joe, he had decided when we was going out he didn't want to be called Joey in it, he wanted it as 'My Joe' but when we had split up i changed it to Joe. Looking at the name above it was Jake's i scrolled up to that one, before scrolling down and accidently clicking the dial button, instead of cutting it off straight away i let it ring, he didn't answer and i guessed he had a new phone until his voicemail came on, my heart melted as i heard his voice. I was brought back to reality when the women put my coffee on the side.

'Thank you.' i said to her as she put it down

'No problem darling, didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with Jake.' She said, me and Jake come in here all the time of the weekend.

'No its fine, it wasn't him anyway.' I replied to her

'Oh.' Was all she said before she walked away. I just watched as the coffee in my mug moved as stirred it up my spoon. Why wasn't he going out of my head? It was not him.

After staying there for a least an hour, i looked outside and noticed it was dark, i always finished late from collage on a Wednesday anyway but with it being March it still got dark pretty early. Walking along the streets, i watched as all the different restaurants started to open up, me and Jake must have been to pretty much all of them by now.

I was suddenly out of my trance when i saw Jake come storming down the street, he didn't look happy.

'Get inside.' he shouted at me before grabbing my arm

'What no.' I shouted back trying to stay firmly on the ground, it not worker as he was a lot more stronger than me

'In now.' He demanded as we reached the steps of the flat, i felt as he dragged me up the stairs by the arm, before he shoved me indoors and slammed it shut.

'Why are you so late back?' he asked

'I always finish late on a Wednesday you know that.' I said to him, let go of the grip he had of me.

'Never this late.' He said as he moved closer to me

'Have you been drinking?' i asked him, i could smell the alcohol on his breath

'Answer the question.' He demanded

'I went to the cafe, now answer mine.' I said as i began to step back

'Where are you going?' he said as he saw me beginning to move back

'What is wrong with you?' i asked as tears began to fall down my face

'Stop crying, you stupid little girl.' He said as he grabbed the lamp and flung it across the room, before he grabbed the photo of me and him and slamming it on the floor.

'Baby.' I said as i moved closer to him

'Get away.' He shouted 'How dare you come back late, you were meant to make it up to me this morning, i guess you are just a stupid girl.'

'Jake.' I pleaded with him

'Do not say my name.' He snapped at me 'Now go and get your coat we are going out.'

'No, i have coursework to do.' I said

'What, so coursework is more important than our relationship.' He said as he came closer to me again

'It's an important assignment.' I said as move tears fell

'You still had time to go to the cafe though didn't you.' he said as he got even closer to my face

'I was doing work there.' I pleaded to him

'Don't talk rubbish. How dare you think you can lie to me, what have i ever done to deserve that?' he shouted

'Nothing.' I said to him

'What?' he shouted his voice getting louder and him getting even closer towards me 'I couldn't here you.'

'Nothing, you have done nothing.' I said as move tears began to fall

'Good, im glad to hear it.' He said with a laugh in his voice. 'Now don't ever come back late, you understand.'

'Yes.' I managed to get out.

'Good.' He said

I thought it was all over, until he moved even closer if that was possible, he moved me and slammed me against the walk, i could see the knife in his pocket.

'Jake.' I whispered

'Don't talk to me.' he said as he pulled the knife out

'What are you doing?' i asked

'Now this, this is what will happen if you ever disobey me again.' He said in my ear. 'You understand don't you.' i just nodded.

I watched as he moved away, he looked at me with disgust, i just let the tears fall down my face, this is the time when i really needed Joey, he would never do this to me. i looked down at the floor before i looked up at him again.

'Your thinking about him.' He said

'Him?' i asked as if i didn't know

'Joey.' he spat

'No course not.' i pleaded

'Don't lie.' He shouted at me before he came flying towards me, all i could feel was something hit me round the face before i fell to the floor, hitting my head against the table on the way.

I heard footsteps, then the door shutting, i tried to move but my body wouldn't let me, before i knew it i was gone, knocked out.


	5. Man in the crowd

**Second chapter for today that will be it for me today, until tomorrow where I will post more chapters. **

**Thank you for the reviews, i really enjoy reading them. **

**R&R**

Chapter 5; Man in the crowd

LAUREN POV

I slowly regained conscious, as i slowly sat up i put my hand to my head, where it had hit the table and noticing a bit of blood, looking around the room, i noticed that there was no one in, standing up i made my way into the bathroom, before getting the first aid kit out so i could sort my head, from where it had hit the table.

After spending a few minutes cleaning up my coat, i quickly grabbed a bag and shoved a load of clothes in it, before hiding it in my side of the wardrobe; if i was going to leave him then i needed to do it when he wouldn't see it coming. Like in a weeks time or two.

Grabbing my coat, i made my way out of the flat, i needed to get away from there for a few hours, if Jake could get up and go then surely i could. I decided i would try and make my way out into the centre for a few hours, i know i couldn't drink but surely i could have a good time even if it did mean i didn't drink, at least i may feel 19.

JOEY POV

I was working once again tonight, i knew i shouldn't really be working especially after what i was sure i just scene, but i couldn't lose my job because that would mean having to spend more time with Lauren, i mean i like her and everything but she is not my Lauren. Speaking of my Lauren, i had a missed call from her today, i tried to ring the number back numerous times, but she wouldn't answer my call it just kept going to voice mail.

Opening up the bar, i watched as floods of teenagers came in, i worked in one of the most popular bars and i could tell straight away that it was going to be along night.

LAUREN POV

I had text my friends when i had got outside, seeing if any of them had wanted to meet up with me, i didn't think i would be able to have some fun especially if i was on my own and not drunk. Walking along the main street i found a bar that looked really busy, plus i recognised the name from one of the girls saying it.

Walking inside, it was rammed, i made my way up the bar and ordered myself a drink, and before finally realising I needed to let my hair down and start to act my own age. I made my way onto the dance floor and began to dance, i noticed a few boys were noticing me, i may not be drunk, but i can certainly act as though i had a bit to drink.

I began to walk forward over to the group of boys before i walked straight into someone. I put my hand straight to my head, i was about to look up, until i heard him speak.

'Lauren.' He said

'Joey.' i said back

'What are you doing here?' he asked me

'What are you doing here more like?' i asked him, it must have been him that i had saw earlier

'I work here stupid.' He said with a laugh in his voice. 'Do you want to talk?' he asked, he must have guessed i was a bit distance with him

'Sure.' I said

'Follow me; we will go into the office.' He said, as he took my hand. The holding of the hand is the first bit of touch to which we have had in months and to be honest it felt so good. I looked behind me and towards the boys i had been walking over to and you could see they weren't happy that i had moved away.

'So what did you want to talk about?' i asked him, i had only just remembered that he had seen me and Jake.

'So how are you and Jake?' he asked me

'Like you want to know about that.' I said to him

'I want to know that you're ok, and what you have done to your head, i do care about you.' he told me

'I just tripped and fell.' I said after a minute or two silences, but i could tell he wasn't convinced

'Are you sure that's all.' He asked

'Yes.' I snapped back. 'Sorry.' I said after a bit

'It's alright, i just worry about you.' he said

'I know.' I said back giving him a small smile which he also gave back

'So how come you rang me earlier?' he asked me

'I thought i saw you, and then i thought i was just seeing things.' I replied

'I saw you, but wasn't convinced either, i thought i was just imagining things.' He said back to me

'Oh.' Was all i could say back, we fell in to a silence but i couldn't tell whether it was an awkward silence or a nice silence.

The silence was interrupted when there was a knock on the door; i looked up to see Lauren stood there. Off course, Lauren was with my Joey, well he wasn't my Joey was he.

'Hey babe.' She said as she walked in and kissed him

'Oh hey Lauren, sorry about that, how come your here?' she asked me

'Oh this is Lauren, my cousin.' Joey said before i could speak, great so he had introduced me as his cousin

'How weird so you went out with a Joey and also have a cousin called Joey, who im going out with.' She said giggling; i looked at Joey who looked at me sympathetically

'Look i best go.' I said to them both

'Oh you don't need to.' Lauren said to me

'No its fine, i don't mean to interrupt anything.' I replied motioning between the two of them

'Lauren.' Joey said

'Yeah?' i asked him

'Maybe we can meet up again?' he asked

'Yeah we could go on a double date, me and Joey and you and Jake.' Lauren said before i had chance to reply

'Yeah maybe.' I said before turning away, letting the tears fall and leaving the office.


	6. Few more hits and meetings

**Can i firstly apologise for not posting for a week, over Christmas is always busy in my house so i didn't have time to write and i have been away all weekend, up north visiting Family and have only just got back. **

**There will be one update today then they i will be back to regular updates, i will try and do a couple every day. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far on this story. **

**R&R**

Chapter 6; Few more hits and meetings

LAUREN POV

A few weeks had passed since i had walked into Joey and to say since Jake hit me, well that would be a lie. He would constantly hit me, i am covered in bruises still, it was a lot harder now to cover them because it was April, and although it was spring it was a really warm April, so everyone was out in shorts, so it was a case of going out and hopping not to be seen by anyone or most of the time i just stayed indoors.

Today was different though i hadn't scene Jake all day, and he hadn't hit me in a few days so i was going to risk wearing shorts. Walking down the high street i decided on going to do some shopping, i fancied the bullring, its becomes my favourite place recently, forever spending money on stuff i didn't need.

Walking through the bullring, after already spending loads of money, i saw him. There he was shopping himself, why do we always do the same things. I tried to go a different way, knowing straight away he would notice the bruises on my leg and no matter what i told him he would know i was lying.

'Lauren.' I heard him shout as i started to make my way down the escalators onto the bottom floor, so i could grab the train 'Lauren.' He shouted again, i looked behind to see him running towards me.

'What?' i snapped back at him as i turned round and he got to me, i didn't mean to snap at him but my anger came from nowhere.

'What's up with you?' he asked with a laugh

'You.' i snapped back at him

'What have i done?' he asked me

'How about going out with my best friend again.' I said to him, that was all i could think off, i didn't know what to say.

'I didn't know you knew each other.' He said

'Look i need to get back home.' I said

'Stop, let's go for coffee, you can tell me how you got them bruises on your leg.' He said to me

'Fine.' I mumbled, before following him, we ended up in starbucks him ordering me my coffee just how i liked it.

'You remembered.' I asked

'Course i did, now tell me about these bruises.' He said

'There's nothing, i just fall over, there are so many different things in the flat i walk into the constantly.' I said to him

'Are you sure that's all?' he asked

'Yes Joey.' i snapped at him

'Ok, fine i just worry about you.' he then said

'I know you do Joey.' i said smiling at him

'So how's collage?' he asked me

'Its fine.' I replied

We spoke for another hour or two, i didn't even realise the time.

'Look i have to go.' I said

'Ok, i understand' he said before we both stood up and pulled me into a hug.

'Bye.' I said before starting to walk away

'We should do this again.' He said

'Yeah.' I said as i turned round and smiled at him.

I walked back towards the flat, why is it whenever i see him that is all i can think about, i shouldn't need to keep thinking about him, im with Jake.

I walked back into the flat, there was silence around the whole of the flat, i started by calling his name before deciding he wasn't in here i went into the fridge got out the chocolate before picking up the DVD i had brought from town earlier on before i had bumped into Joey. Flicking it on, i began to watch it, hopping that i wouldn't be disturbed. Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

30minutes into the film i began to here noises from people coming up the stairs, they were loud noises though, putting the DVD on pause, i moved towards the front door before shouting Jake. I could hear laughing from outside the doors, so i guessed it was just him and a few friends. Moving towards the door, to let him in, when the door came crashing down and people came crashing in and people came running in.

Loads of men kept coming in and trashing the place, my belongings were being thrown across the floor, things were being smashed, and more and more people came in, until I heard a gunshot. Moving so i could see what had happened, i looked at the door to see Jake stood there, shooting the gun up to the ceiling, he looked at me, i was on the floor trying to keep out of it.

I watched as he came over, i couldn't help but stare at the gun which was still in his hands, he dropped it onto the floor before coming over to me.

'Where have you been today?' he asked me

'Just went shopping.' I replied

'Meet anyone.' He said

'Nop.' i replied

'Don't lie.' He shouted at me as he slapped me round the face

'Im not lying.' I said to him

'You are.' He shouted in my face as he grabbed a bit of my hair and pulling my head back against the wall. 'I saw you with HIM.'

'Him?' i asked him, as if i didn't know

'JOEY.' he shouted in my face. I watched as he let go of my hair and moved back before he picked up the gun and pointed it towards me, i tried moving back seeing my phone just behind me.

'I hate cheating sluts like you are.' He shouted at me as he moved closer towards me.

'Why did i ever choose you over my wife, knowing she wouldn't cheat on me.' he shouted

'But you cheated on her.' I snapped back towards him, my voice coming from nowhere, looking around me you could see all the people who were trashing the flat, they were surrounding me in a circle, i was about to reach for my phone, when one of the people picked it up and chucked it across the room.

'Oh so you thought that would work.' Jake said as he stepped forwards towards me, i could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and into the room, i just expected it to be more people.

'Goodbye Lauren.' He said to me.

I closed my eyes, and then the gun shot was fired.


	7. After-shot

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, i really enjoy reading them and seeing so many especially after not updating for a week. **

**They may only be on chapter tonight due to the face it being New years eve and i am in fact having a party so have to get ready for that, i will try my best to update again later today but if i don't **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**R&R**

Chapter 7; After-shot

LAUREN POV

I slowly opened one eye and then the next, i looked down and saw that i had no blood on me, yet i had heard the gun shot. I looked around the room to see that all the men who were trashing the house had left, i could see Jake lying on the floor as well as someone else and a man who had been trashing the house. I slowly stood up, i walked to the other side of the room, opposite to where Jake was and picked up the saucepan from the kitchen, i then moved over to the side of the room.

I suddenly stopped when i someone started to stand up, it wasn't Jake and it wasn't the man who had trashed the house.

'Joey.' i breathed as he turned round

'Joey.' i said again but this time a bit louder

'Lauren.' He said back. Without a second fought i ran forward and jumped on him, pulling him into a hug.

'Thank you.' i mumbled into his ear

'For what?' he asked me as he pulled out of the hug

'Saving my life.' i said to him, he just smiled in response 'How did you know?'

'I didn't know you was in here, i didn't even know this was your flat, i was walking past to work and heard loud noises and screaming then i heard the gun shot, so i thought id check it out then i saw it was you and i just dived onto Jake, the gun shot hit the man.' He replied to me

'Thank you anyway.' I said, before jumping back and moving over to Jake, i looked at him and he was there lay on the floor still, a cut to his head, he must of hit it when Joey jumped on him.

I watched as he opened one eye, i took a step back then he smiled at me. i looked to my left to see people were dragging out the person who had been shot.

'Joey what are you doing here?' Jake asked as if nothing had happened, i could see the anger in Joey's face, but i give him a look and he calmed down a little.

'I asked him to come over.' I said before he could say anything

'Why?' Jake asked me, with a hint of anger in his voice, i could feel him squeezed my arm as he pushed me for an answer

'Well me and Lauren were talking and was wondering if we all should go on a double date, and i saw Joey walk across the street so i called him in to ask.

'Ok, that's sound good.' He said 'Let's go now.' He then said before he pulled my arm and dragged me across to the front door.

'Stop your hurting her.' Joey said

'You have a problem with how im touching MY girlfriend.' Jake snapped back at him, i gave Joey a stern look before he replied

'No sorry, it just looked really tight when you held her.' Joey replied

'Well are you ok Lauren?' Jake asked me, i just nodded 'there you are then, now come on lets go and eat.'

We meet up with Lauren just 10minutes later, and went to a restaurant into the centre of Birmingham, there are plenty of restaurants to choose from, Joey and Jake began to argue over which restaurant to choose from, but in the end me and Lauren chose the restaurant.

We ate the meal in a comftable silence, no one really said anything, Joey kept giving me looks and i knew he needed to talk with me, but that could wait. First things needed to be sorted with Jake. He was acting as if nothing had happened, as if no one had trashed the place or no gun had gone off or he had slapped me. Nothing.

'Babe maybe we should go for a walk?' i said to Jake

'Why?' he asked me

'Well it's a nice evening, it's still warm out from the weather today and maybe Lauren and Joey want some alone time.' I said to him

'Maybe we should come?' Joey said jumping in

'Why, what's wrong with it being just us two?' Lauren asked him

'Nothing.' He replied

'Good, now come on Jake lets go.' I said standing up and grabbing his hands

We began to walk slowly between to the park, there was a park just by the city centre, we didnt go in there much but i decided we need time to talk, i was about to speak when my phone went off, i knew exactly who it

*From Joey*

Lauren, im really worried about you, going out on your own and especially in the dark, look you will probably tell you to mind my own business but i do still care about you. Look text me where you are going then if you have a problem then ring me and i will be there. J x

*From Lauren*

Thank you, im fine, but we are in the park we are just talking, nothing big, but yes i will ring if there is any trouble but i dealt they will be. L x

'Jake, look, listen, about earlier.' I said before being interrupted

'If you mention earlier, or tell anyone then i will, i will kill you, and dont think i wont, just cause Joey got there first this time, means he isn't going to be there every time.' He said to me as he pushed me up a tree 'Do you understand.' He snapped

'Yes.' I mumbled

'I can't hear you.' he shouted

'Yes.' I said louder this time.

'Good.' He said as he leant forward and went to kiss me. 'What's wrong?'

'Im just not in the mood.' I said to him

'Im just not in the mood.' He mimicked back. 'Well i dont seem to care.' I quickly managed to feel for my phone in my pocket, i sort of knew the buttons so was able to ring Joey; his name was the last i had rung anyway.

I pressed dial as he crashed his lips onto me with some force, shoving my back against the tree, i didn't do anything i just froze as he began to undo my clothes.


	8. Just friends

**Can i just wish everyone a happy new year and hope you all have a good year. **

**Im going to try and update 3 times today if i can, will hopefully get them all posted for you. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews **

**R&R **

Chapter 8; Just friends

JOEY POV

I felt my phone ring in my pocket i knew exactly who it was, i was about to stand up and leave when Lauren called me.

'Where are you going?' she asked me

'i need to go?' i asked as i put my coat on

'By why?' she asked me 'We need to talk.' She said motioning me to sit down; i could still feel the phone ringing in my pocket

'Look Lauren, i don't think we should go out no more, i mean it was just a bit of fun but it has gone on too long now.' I said to her

'You still love Lauren, don't you?' She said with a hint of anger in her voice 'That's where you're going now isn't it.'

'Look i need to go, she needs my help, im sorry Lauren.' I said to her and began to walk away.

'That's it, go and jump into bed with that slag.' I heard her shout as i walked out the door. I began to run, i needed to get to this park as fast as i could, but i didn't have a clue how i was going to find her it was dark out, the park is massive i wouldn't know the first place to look, i just hope he doesn't do anything bad.

LAUREN POV

I felt sick, where was Joey, why wasn't he here yet, i needed him and he has let me down already.

I watched as Jake began to pull down my leggings, he began to feel the rim of my pants before i felt them move down, until he was pulled off me, i began to slowly move down the tree until i had hit the ground, i moved my knees up towards my face and put my head there, i just let the tears fall.

I don't know how long i had been sat there, but i felt myself being pulled up and my leggings being pulled back up along, with my top back on, before a jacket went around my shoulders, i looked to my left to see Joey stood there.

'Come on babe, let's get you back to mine.' He said to me, as he pulled me into him and began to walk me home

'Haven't you got work?' I said after a long silence

'Not tonight, tonight you need me, so im going to be there.' He said to me before kissing me on the head.

The journey back to his flat, was about a 15minute walk, he kept asking if he wanted to order a taxi, but i kept refusing and saying that walking was fine. To be honest the fresh air was doing me good.

We walked into his flat, it was a typical boy flat, there were clothes all over the floor and empty beer cans everyone, along with loads of takeaway boxes spreaded out across the room. This was defernatly Joeys flat. I did have to smile about it.

'What you smiling at.' He asked me

'Just how typical this flat is, it is defernatly your flat.' I said. i walked forward into the kitchen before flicking on the kettle.

'Coffee.' I asked him

'Lauren.' He said

'What? I only asked if you wanted a coffee.' I said

'Don't you think we should talk.' He said, i just stood there in silences, i didnt know what to say. 'Lauren we need to talk about earlier.' He then said, i turned round pretending i didnt hear him and began to pour out the water, my hand was shaking and i knew i shouldn't have poured the water but i did and typical Lauren spilt it all over my hand.

'Ouch.' I screamed out

'See look what you have done Lauren.' Joey said as he came over, taking my hand and putting it under the cold tap.

'Sit down.' He said to me, motioning me towards the chair, i watched as he walked to the freezer taking out a packet of peas before wrapping it in a tea towel and putting it on my hand. 'Hold that on there.' He said

'Lauren what happened?' he asked after he had finished off the coffees and placed them down in front of us before sitting down, opposite me.

'I don't know, everything was fine between us then he just changed.' i said all i could do was look down at the table

'i meant tonight, at the park.' He said

'I don't know, i just wanted to talk about what happen tonight then he just snapped, he pushed me up against the tree, then he began to.' I couldn't finish the sentence as tears began to fall

'Hey come here.' I heard him say as they chair moved back and i felt him pull me into a hug. 'Im here for you, you know that. Im not letting him hurt you again.' He said

'Thank you.' im mumbled into him before he pulled away

'Anything for you.' he said 'Look i will sleep on the sofa tonight and you can have my bed.'

'What about Lauren, doesn't she live here with you, i don't mind the sofa.' I said

'No, i ended it with her tonight, it was just a bit of fun but she wanted a more, and there is no way im letting you sleep on the sofa.' He said

'Thank you.' i said again

'Is Lauren stuff here so i can have some clothes.' I asked, i didn't really fancy staying in these clothes

'No, she texts when i was with you saying she had picked her stuff up.' He replied back.

'Now come on let me get you a top.' He said as he stood up and took my hand, when he took my hand it felt like old times.

'Here where this.' He said as he chucked me a top, it landing on my hand, which made us both laugh.

'Thanks Joey.' i said as i took the top off.

'Look ill leave you to get change. Night.' He said as he came over and kissed me on the cheek.

'Night Joey.' i said as he began to walk out the door

'Oh and Lauren, im glad we can be friends.' He said before he closed the door

'Yep great, just friends.'


	9. Fighting back

**Second chapter for today, i am starting to write the next chapter but im not sure whether it will be later tonight or in the morning. Hopefully tonight but it depends on how long it takes me to write, **

**Thank you for the reviews **

**R&R**

Chapter 9; Fighting back

LAUREN POV

I woke up the next morning all i could think about was the last thing Joey had said to me last night, Friends, he said we was just friends. Getting out of bed i looked around the room, it was very plain and simple, there was his bed and a wardrobe and then a little desk in the corner of the room, walking over to it, i began to open the draws, there was loads of random stuff coming, knowing i shouldn't but i did anyway i began to have a flick through, there were loads of photos in there from when he was younger, i was about to stop when i spotted one of me and him, it was one from Christmas day last year. Although no one knew about if, Abbie had been given a new camera and wanted loads of pictures taken and us two ended up having one.

Taking it out of the draw i moved back over to the bed and sat down, tears began to fall down my face; i wish things were like this again. I wish things were back to normal with me and Joey.

Thinking i heard footsteps come towards the door, i quickly put the photo away and wiped my eyes before opening the door and making my way into the living room, seeing Joey sat there, with no top on, i was obviously imagining the footsteps, but not imagining the sight i saw

'Morning.' I said

'Morning babe.' He replied, he really needed to stop calling me babe, i couldn't cope with it, i really wanted to be back with him now.

'Coffee.' I asked him

'Erm yes please.' He said 'Are you ok?' he asked me

'Yeah im fine, im going to go and pick some stuff up later Jake will be at work then.' I said

'Well im coming with you.' Joey said, standing up, brilliant he was just in his boxers

'No its fine.' I said, while looking him up and down, i guessed he had worked it out because he began to laugh.

'I'll make coffee.' Then i said before walking into the kitchen

A few hours later and i was making my way over to the flat, i didn't realise how close mine and Joeys flat was, they are only a 5minute walk away from each other. Unlocking the first door, i walked up the stairs and opened the door, there he was on the sofa, he looked passed out and there were alcohol bottles all over the floor next to him.

Deciding i needed my stuff i moved into the bedroom, without waking him and started putting the some of my stuff into a bag as quickly as i could, i just needed to go to the bathroom to get my toiletries then i would be done.

The only problem was it was the other side of the flat, meaning i had to walk past Jake. Knowing i needed the stuff in there i decided to take the risk.

I thought i had got past him, when i felt someone grab my legs. Knowing it was him, i tried my hardest to get of his grip, it was no use, he had pulled my legs that hard he had managed to drag me onto the floor.

'Where do you think you're going?' he shouted at me

'Toilet.' I said

'And the bag?' he asked

'I can't do it no more, us.' I said, but suddenly regretting the words coming out of my mouth

'Why not?' he snapped back

'You abuse me, you hit me for no reasons, im not being in a relationship like this.' I said standing up noticing he had let go of my leg.

'Where are you going?' he said standing up but wobbling

'To the toilet.' I shouted back at him

'You are not going anyway.' He shouted before following me

'i think you will find i can, you can no longer tell me what to do.' I shouted

'I will and i shall.' He shouted back as he coming powering before me, i quickly managed to dodge out of the way before he could get me

'Come here.' He shouted as he came for me again, this time i ran, i was scared but at the same time i found it really funny. I stopped in the kitchen and picked up the knife

'Lauren what are you doing?' he asked suddenly stopping

'Nothing.' I said before putting the knife back down on the side but close enough so i could grab it easily

'Good.' He replied

'Why do you do it Jake?' i asked him

'Because i love you too much.' He said

'You love me that much you want to hurt me.' i said

'It's the only way i can show you how much.' He replied

'How does that show me how much.' I snapped at him

'I love you Lauren, i really do.' He said back

'Well i don't love you anymore, i thought i did, but i don't you are not the same man. I left the man i love to be with you, and then you do this, i don't deserve you.' i shouted at him

'How dare you talk to me like that.' He snapped back

'Why not, you do it to me.' i replied

'I left my wife for you.' he said

'Yeah and you still would have left her if i hadn't come with you.' i snapped back at him

'i don't care no more, i loved my wife.' He said

'But yet you still keep saying you love me.' i snapped

'I do Lauren.' He replied

'No you don't.' I shouted.

I watched in horror as he came charging at me, he pushed me back into the cupboards of the kitchen, then i picked it up, i picked the knife up.

Then i stabbed him.


	10. Runaway

**Third chapter for tonight was determined to get it posted tonight before i went to bed. Next update with be tomorrow **

**I haven't had many reviews recently so if there is something you want me to change in this story or have any ideas then let me know. **

**R&R**

Chapter 10; Runaway

LAUREN POV

I watched as he fell to the floor, along with the knife that was in my hand, what was i going to do?

'Lauren what have you done?' was all i heard

'Lauren.' He said again

'Joey.' i mumbled out

'Lauren what have you done?' he said again

'I didn't mean too, he was just coming towards me.' i managed to get out

'So you stabbed him.' He snapped back at me

'I thought he was going to kill me.' i said

'So you thought you would kill him instead.' He snapped back

'He may not be dead.' I mumbled

'What Lauren, he may not be dead, you have just stabbed him.' Joey said, but at this point he was now shouting.

'Im sorry Joey, im so sorry.' I said as i let the tears fall down my face, i slowly moved to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest, just like i had done last night except know it was opposite circumstances

'Lauren feel for a pulse.' I heard Joey shouting Lauren.'

'What sorry.' I said finally looking up

'Check for a pulse.' He said again, i nodded before leaning forward and touching his neck

'There is a pulse.' I breathed out

'Good, now we need to go.' He said

'What why? We can't leave him?' i said shocked

'Lauren you have just stabbed someone, if we stay here then we are both going to be arrested.' He said

'What do we have to do?' i asked

'Well first you need to get changed, while i keep pressure on this.' He said

'Ok, where do you want my clothes?' I asked, i really didn't know what i was doing, but how did he know how to do so much.

'Put them in a plastic bag, we need to get rid of them, you also need to change Jake's clothes, it can't have any of you DNA on it.' He said

'How am i meant to do that?' i asked him

'Well put some clothes on, like leather ones which you wear in the winter, you must have a pair of them, then find some clothes, and with the top put the knife through it, don't touch the silver bit of the knife though.' He said to me

'How do you know so much?' i asked him

'Derek.' Was all he said back

'But why are you helping me?' i asked

'Because Lauren, i realised what i said last night, yes i said we were friends but i didn't want to rush into things, and after what you had gone through, yano i thought it was best if we was just friends, but in a few months time maybe we can be more though, but first we need to get this sorted.' He said

'Oh.' Was all i could say back this time

'Now come on, i need to help you change him.' He said to me, we slowly lifted him and managed to change his clothes, we sent a text on his phone to one of his friends getting them to come round in half an hour, least that way he would be found. It was then time to put in the extra idea i had thought of.

_Dear Jake, _

_Look things are not working out between us; i can't do with you abusing me anymore or you turning to alcohol constantly. _

_I've gone, i don't know where and i probably won't see you again, but i know you are at work know so you will get this when you come home and i will be gone by then, but just remember the good times we had together, because that's what i will do. But the man i fell in love with, is not the man you are today._

_Im sorry that it has come to this between us, but it can't go on anymore, im sorry. _

_Lauren x _

'What have you done?' Joey asked me when i had finished

'Well i want it to make it look like i wasn't here, and that i have gone away and left him, because when his friend comes he will go to the police.' I told him

'Good idea babe.' He said to me 'Now come on we need to get out of here.'

I turned around one last time and saw him beginning to move.

'Come on Lauren, grab the bag, we need to go.' Joey whispered to me, before taking my hand and dragging me out of the flat.

'He is going to know it is me.' i said as we sat in the flat

'He won't.' Joey said

'And you are positive of that are you, i have or nearly killed someone, i could go down for murder.' I said

'But you won't, because if you get caught you can say it was self defence.' He said

'But i can't take that risk.' I replied

'Then what are we going to do.' He said

'I don't know, got any smart ideas.' I said back

'We could go.' He replied

'We can't just go, the police will know.' I replied

'We can't stay here babe.' He said

'Sorry we are closing up now.' The women said as she came over

'Yeah sorry, didn't realise the time, we are going now.' I said smiling at her, we left the cafe just minutes later

'So what now?' i asked

'Well Jake friend will just be getting there and if we both leave then your friend Lauren knew i was coming back to you and well the police will see the letter, you will be fine babe i promise, we have everything sorted.' He said smiling at me

'Thank you Joey.' i said before moving and kissing him on the cheek

'Anything.' He said. 'Now im going to go and pick the car up, you go and wait round the corner.' He said

'Ok.' Just 10minutes later, there he was in his car, it had given me time to think everything that had happened, i mean i had a little cry and tried to forget the picture of him when i saw him lying on the floor, but the best thing that would be would be to have Joey, for him to comfort me more

'Now Joey promise me something, if Jake was to ever find us or say he hurt me again when he found me, promise you won't do anything like i did tonight, you helped me tonight but im not as smart as you to try and help you in that situation, so just promise me.' i told him

'I promise babe.'


	11. Little points

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, i know i don't have many but everyone i do have i do appreciate it. But if you are reading my story could you leave a review even if you don't like it, otherwise i feel like im writing my stories for no reason. **

**I have had request to continue with my story 'The Surrogacy.' If you would like me to continue it, let me know and if i have enough people who want it continued i will carry on with it. **

**Will post another chapter of this story tonight, if i have time. there is a little time gap again but it will be explained, this is just a filling in chapter there is move drama to come. **

**R&R**

Chapter 11; Little points

LAUREN POV

A month had passed now since the night of the incident and to be honest a lot had happened. I was questioned for Jakes murder, along with Joey but we both just said we was with each other that night and he stopped at mine, even Lauren confirmed that we was together. Jake is still alive, he was in intensive care for a few days, but he is back to his normal self now i guess, the friend who we had invited over went down for stabbing him, i don't know how they managed to get him but they said something in the papers, that they couldn't find any evidence and that he was there at the time of the murder.

Then there is me and Joey. we moved to the south of Birmingham, in a little village so we was out of the city centre, this meant it didn't look weird to the police if we moved very far, and we both liked Birmingham so didn't want to move out of the area. We were now living in a little flat, in the village.

When it comes to me and Joey, there isn't really much to say, yes we lived together but that is about as far as we got, we was just friends and that's all we are ever going to be, if it's down to Joey. The flat is one bedroom yet ever night he sleeps on the sofa. We get on like best friends and some people think we are going out, yet he still won't.

It was exactly a month today and i wanted to go back into the centre for the first time.

'Good morning.' I said to Joey as i walked into the

'Good morning babe, coffee?' he asked me

'Err yes please.' I replied

'What you want?' he asked me

'Well i thought maybe we could go on holiday together just the two off us, and maybe we could go into the town and do some shopping, you see all of the summer stuff has just come out.' I said

'I don't know Lauren.' He said

'Maybe a holiday will do us good and bring us closer together.' I replied

'I like the idea of a holiday just not going into the centre.' He said back

'Why not?' i asked him

'Because you might feel guilty, and what if you bump into Jake, then what?' he replied

'What are the chances of that happening, he will probably be at the flat, drunk.' I said back. 'Look Joey i just want to go shopping with you, and go on holiday with you.'

'Ok fine we will go.' He said

'Good, now we need to book a holiday, because i reckon that this holiday will do us good.' I replied

'And how do you know that.' He asked me

'Because.' I said as i moved closer to him, 'We need to start having fun again.'

'We do have fun don't we?' he asked, stepping away from me

'Yeah but im thinking more fun.' I said moving closer towards him again and leaning up so i was on my tip toes.

'Lauren, no.' He said pushing me back

'What, why not.' i snapped back at him

'Because.' He replied

'Because what, im in love with you, i always have and always will, ive been dropping little points for months that i wanted to get back together with you, yet you still pish me back. What am i doing wrong Joey, because im giving up hope in us getting back together. It is you that i need, you that i need to stop me turning to alcohol, you was the person that was there for me when i stabbed Jake, you were the one who helped me when i was getting abused. You were hte one i should have gone away with. It's always been you.' i snapped at him, before walking away.

'Lauren wait.' He shouted after me

'Why?' i asked as i walked into the bedroom and began to shove a load of my clothes into a bag

'Where are you going?' he asked me

'Well i can't stay here, knowing i want to be with you and knowing that you dont want to be with me.' i said back

'Who said i didn't want to be with you.' he said, moving forward and pulling me back away from the bag.

'Well every time i try and be with you, you just push me away, its like you dont love me know more.' I replied, i watched as he moved his hand and pult it behind my ear

'Does that show you.' he asked, i gave him a small smile

'It's still not enough, I've never wanted to be with someone as much as i want to be with you, im forever trying to make it work, you don't realise how much i want to be with you, you're the person i want next to me for the rest of my life, yet you would rather just be friends with me. i give up Joey, i give up, and that's why i can't stay here, im going to move back to walford, at least there i will be with friends that i don't want to go out with and.'

I was stopped as Joey pressed his lips against, mine and picked me up, kicking my bag onto the floor and putting me onto the bed.

'Just shut up, you muppet.'


	12. Hit and Run

**Second chapter for tonight, thank you for the reviews, i do appreciate them. Will be back again with more chapters tomorrow.**

**R&R**

Chapter 12; Hit and run

LAUREN POV

After what was the best time in months, we finally made our way into Birmingham, walking hand in hand. It felt so good, we were finally together.

'Why did you not want to be with me for months?' i asked him as we walked through the centre going in and out of shops.

'Because after what you were going through with Jake, i didn't want to push on in case it looked like i was taking advantage of you.' he said

'What about the past month when i wasn't with Jake though.' I asked him

'After what had happened, with you stabbing Jake and that, i just wanted to wait.' He replied

'Well you waited too long.' I said stopping him and turning round before kissing him.

'Well isn't it the lovely couple.' I heard someone say, turning round I saw Jake

'What do you want?' i snapped back at him

'You, or i go to the police and tell them you stabbed me.' he said moving forward

'You touch her and you will be sorry.' Joey said before standing in front of me

'You let me touch her or i will go to the police.' He replied

'You have no proof.' I snapped at him

'I do.' He replied

'What just you confessing, cause the police are really going to believe that aren't they.' I replied 'You didn't say anything to the police the first time, so when it will just seem like you are making it up, now come on Joey we have shopping to do.'

'Well this isn't the end of it.' I heard Jake shout as we walked away

We carried on our shopping trip, it was awkward at times because we didnt really say anything to each other, we had to make an effort in order to talk to each other.

'What is wrong Joey?' i asked him

'It's just what if he does go to the police.' He replied

'He isn't, and even if he does he has not proof.' I replied before smiling at him. 'Now come on cheer up, don't let him damper your mood.'

Throughout all of the shopping trip and on the way home, i could feel as if someone was following us, but i kept putting it behind me as i didn't think anything on it.

'Right Joey im going out.' I said to Joey as i walked into the kitchen

'What, where why?' he asked quickly

'Right what's with all the questions?' i asked him

'I just don't want you going out on your own that is all, its dark out.' He replied

'Look this is about Jake isn't it, he doesn't know where we live, so he isn't going to be around here, im just going for a walk that's all.' I replied

'Let me come with you then.' He said

'No Joey, i want to go on my own.' I told him 'Look if you must know, im going to walk through the park and into the village that's all.'

'Fine, call me if there is any problems.' He replied

'Course, i love you.' i told him as i leant forward and kissed him

'Good, cause i love you too.' He said back

I left the house just minutes later, walking through the park, it was very quiet, no one was here

'Thought i would find you here.' I heard him say

'Jakes.' I whispered 'How did you know i was here'

'Well you see it is really easy to follow you.' he replied

'What do you want?' i asked him

'You, just like i said earlier.' He replied

'Well i don't want you.' i said back

'That's a shame because you don't have a choose.' He replied

'Why don't we go and talk?' i asked him

'What's there to talk about?' He replied

'Well what about everything that has happened.' I said

'What that i abused you so you thought you would stab me, yeah seems like a lot to talk about Lauren, look im not really interested in you, i just want you.' he replied

'Well you can't have me.' i said beginning to walk away

'Come with me, i have to show you something.' He said as he came running towards me and grabbing my hand taking me out of the park

'What do you have to show me?' i asked him, as we made it out of the park

'This.' He said to me, as he moved over to me, and went down on one knee.

'Jake what are you doing?' i asked him

'Lauren i love you, im sorry for everything, i want us to be together forever, i forgive you for what you did to me, i want you to marry me Lauren, so what do you say?' he asked me

'No.' was all i replied; i watched as he got back up and looked at me angrily

'Why not?' he snapped

'Maybe because a proposal is not going to make me forget anything that you have done to me.' i snapped at him

'But i said im sorry.' He begged at me

'You're just drunk.' I said as i began to walk away.

'Im not drunk Lauren trust me.' he said as he began to walk towards me

'How am i ever meant to trust you.' i snapped 'What we had is over and is never going to happen again, i made a mistake choosing you over Joey and now i regret it every single day, now please leave alone as i would like to go home.'

'You're not going anywhere.' He said

'Jake, stop this, stop pretending that you're this hard man, i didn't choose you get over it.' I said before beginning to cross the road, Jake followed me before grabbing my arm stopping me getting to the other side of the road, i could see the car coming down the road.

I tried to get out of his grip as much as i could, he wanted me dead and he was going to kill himself at the same time. I eventually managed to get rid of the grip he was holding, i made it to the end of the road, i quickly turned round and saw the car coming flying at Jake.

I watched as he went flying over the bonnet, hitting the windscreen before landing the other side of the car, followed by the car speeding off, the only problem was i knew exactly who was driving and it wasn't good.

**That's it for till tomorrow, let me know what you think and don't forget whether you want me to update 'The surrogacy' or not, if you do i will also update that tomorrow. **


	13. Goodbye again

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews; if you haven't seen it already i have updated 'the surrogacy' as i had quite a lot of people request for me to carry it on. **

**Will update again tomorrow, there will probably be only one chapter a day now, as im also writing 'the surrogacy' but i will try and do as many updates as i can in a day. **

**R&R**

Chapter 13; Goodbye again

LAUREN POV

I stood there stood on the spot, he wasn't moving,there was no one around. I didn't really care to be honest i was move bothered about what happened to Jake, i was more bothered to the person i saw driving the car, i was certain i knew who it was, it was a bit blurry, but i could see it.

I slowly moved over to where Jake was and knelt on the floor, his eyes were open and his body looked like it was in a uncomftable position, his legs and arms sprawled all over the place. I moved down and put my fingers on his wrist to try and feel for a pulse, there wasn't one. I then tried his neck and once again there was no pulse. It was then the tears started to fall, i know i hated him but i didn't want him dead. I pulled out my phone and began to ring for an ambulance. There was a crowd now gathering, the village was only little but as soon as there was drama people would come out, a bit like Walford.

The ambulance arrived 10minutes later and Jakes was confirmed dead at the scene, i don't know why but i broke down in tears, i hated the man but three months ago i thought i was in love with the man.

'Excuse me madam, we need to take you to the hospital.' She said

'Erm, why?' i asked

'The cuts and bruises on your arm need checking out.' She replied

'Oh no, they are fine, if they cause any problems i will go to the hospital.' I said back

'Are you sure, they look sore.' She said

'Honestly, im fine, my flat is just up the road.' I replied

'Oh so you're not coming to the hospital, with Jake we need someone to identify him.' She replied

'Oh well im not family.' I said

'You are the closest we have, and a friend will do.' She said back to me

'Ok.' I replied

We made it to the hospital, just 20minutes later being the south of Birmingham the nearest hospital was the QE, Jake was taken out first and taken down to a place, they said i would have to wait an hour or so and that it would be a good idea to get my bruises sorted out, i was taken to a ward where they told me what i already knew, the bruises would go down in a few days but they put bandages on my cuts, they said that it would stop it getting infected. I was then taken back to the place where Jake was and called through, he was covered up with a sheet, the man said all i had to do was nod my head to confirm it was Jake and then i could go. I watched as they uncovered the sheets, he looked so white, i moved my hand through his hair, he felt freezing. I nodded my head before leaving the room.

The journey in the taxi was horrible, i just kept crying the taxi man kept looking at me funny, but i think he guessed what had happened because of the fact he had picked me up from the hospital**. **20minutes later and we had arrived outside of the flat, i payed the driver and walked inside, as i entered the house it was silence.

'Joe?' i shouted, getting no answer, i made my way round the rest of the flat, finding him in the bedroom, although he slept on the sofa, all his stuf was in the bedroom along with mine. He was there shoving a load of belongings into his bag.

'What are you doing?' i asked him

'We are going on holiday remember.' He asked me

'yeah but tonight, i didn't think we had booked anything.' I replied

'Well i booked something while you were out.' He replied

'Oh where are we going?' i asked him

'It's a surprise, you just need to pack clothes for all seasons.' He said back

'Why are we going there for a while?' i asked him

'As long as we want.' He said back

'Oh ok, so we are going on an adventure.' I asked him

'If you want to put it like that.' He replied

'You don't sound very enthusiastic.' I replied to him

'Well maybe because we need to go, otherwise we are going to miss the flight.' He snapped

'Sorry, but are you not going to ask what took you so long.' I asked him

'I don't know Lauren, what took you so long?' he said in a sarcastic tone

'I don't believe you Joey, if you must know i've been at the hospital identifying Jakes body because someone hit him with a car and he died.' I snapped at him

'What did they get the driver?' he asked back

'Nop, hit and run, hit it at speed, then went, he had hold of my hand i think he wanted to get hit but i managed to get away, hence the bruises.' I said to him

'Look im not in the mood to go on holiday, can you postpone it a few days.' I asked him

'No Lauren we are going tonight.' He snapped back at me, i walked out the room when i heard the doorbell, i was about to answer it when the door came smashing down and police came charging in, i was so frightened, i looked back at Joey and he was trying to get over to me, but we couldn't move, we were told to lie down on the floor, i tried to watch as they handcuffed Joey.

'Joey.' i shouted as i watched them pull him up off the floor as they handcuffed him

'Joseph Branning im arresting you on the suspicion of procession of a stolen car and the murder of Jake Stone.' The police officer replied

'No Joey.' i screamed

'Im sorry Lauren, i Love you.'


	14. Threats

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews you have said on this story, can i just apologise on not replying to them, it's just that i don't have much time to reply to them all, but i do read them and appreciate every single one of them.**

**Will update 'the surrogacy' again later and will also try and do another chapter of this too. **

**R&R**

Chapter 14; Threats

LAUREN POV

After the police had taken Joey, the rest of the police began to search the house, i was handcuffed and put in the living room, i was sat on the sofa and had two police officers sat next to me, while they searched the house.

'What are you after?' i shouted at them 'You won't find anything.' I snapped

'Please be quiet madam and let them continue the search this way it will be quicker and we will not have to arrest you.' he replied

'Arrest me, why would you have to arrest me, i have done nothing wrong and nor had Joey.' i replied

'And can you confirm that you were with him when the crime took place.' He asked me

'No cause i was at the scene when the hit and run took place and i saw the driver and it wasn't Joey.' i replied, i don't know who i was meant to be convincing i mean i know it was Joey, i saw him in the car.

'So who was in the car.' He asked me

'I don't know, but you could tell it wasn't Joey, they looked fatter and taller, plus that wasn't our car.' I replied

'NO your car is still on the drive, the car Jake was hit with was stolen and there are pictures of Joey on the CCTV.' The officer replied

'Nothing.' An officer said as he came into the room

'Right let her go, come on.' the officer who had been talking to me replied

'What so you are just going leave, leave my flat looking like this.' I shouted, and standing up as the handcuffs have been taken off me

'We search not clean.' The officer replied before leaving. I sat back down on the sofa and put my head in my hands, if only i had listened to Joey, when he said we shouldn't go shopping today. I needed to get him out of there, but how was i going to do that when he is guilty. He promised me, that if Jake hurt me he wouldn't do anything, yet he broke the promise again. Maybe he deserves to be in there?

JOEY POV

I was put in the back of the police car, i couldn't believe i had done it again, i had let Lauren down. I promised her that i wouldn't do anything to hurt Jake if he hurt her, but i really didn't mean too. I was taken down and placed in a cell where i was told i would be interviewed in a few hours. The room was horrible there was a mattress that was really thin and a small toilet and sink.

After a few hours i was taken to the interview room

'Joseph Branning.' The officer said. 'You have been arrested for stolen property and for the Murder of Jake stone, where were you earlier on tonight around the time of 7.30?'

Know i was stuck did i risk telling the truth, would that get me a less of a sentence or did i try and lie my way out of it. I didn't want to be like my dad, who always made up lies. 'Stealing a car.' I replied

'Can you tell me where the car was from?' she asked me, i could see my lawyer looking at me, as if to say what am i doing, but i needed to tell the truth, that's the least i owe Lauren.

'It was from the old Lady who lives down the street from us, she is pretty rich but really forgetful so i didn't think she would notice, so i just took the car.' I replied

'What did you do then?' she asked me

'I saw Lauren being attacked by Jake, he has been hitting her for months, its only when she..' i stopped before i finished the sentence.

'It's only when she what?' the women asked

'When we moved away from the area to stop it happening even more, but he found her and pulled her across the road, i watched as he wouldn't let her go, the car was going to fast i thought i was going to hit Lauren, i tried to slow down but the breaks wouldn't work and then Lauren moved and Jake stood there and i didn't have time to swerve i don't think i wanted too, then i just hit him, i wanted to stop and see if he was ok but i just kept driving, i would never of done it but max..' i stopped myself again from saying anything

'Max what?' the women asked

'Nothing, i didn't mean to say Max.' I stuttered 'But there you have it, there is my confession.'

'Thank you for being honest with us, due to the fact you have done you will not be released bail and your court date will take place in 4 weeks time.' She said before i was taken back down to my sell.

LAUREN POV

I moved from the sofa just an hour later and made my way up to the bedroom the bedroom was in the most mess probably because that's where they found Joey, i moved over to the bed, i saw our passports and then the tickets, i picked them up he was going to take us to Paris, then to Australia, at least i know now why he wanted me to pack clothes for different weather types.

Anger came over me and i ripped up the tickets, it s not like im going to need them now, putting on my shoes i rang a taxi and got them to take me to the police station i needed to see Joey.

Arriving there just half an hour later, they told me i couldn't see them because he was being interviewed, but because he had admitted to doing both he wouldn't be allowed on bail. A women came out and told me she needed to speak to me, i went to an interview room and sat down, i was asked questions about where i was, and did Joey seem odd and whether there was anything different about him. Then one question stuck in me, i was showed the bit of the interview where he had admitted to hitting the car, then the last bit in which he said 'But max.' I didn't have a clue what he meant by that, i was told i could go and that if i waited in the waiting room i would see Joey, be walked past to his cell.

I sat in the waiting room, just like the women had said and their two her word 20minutes later there he was.

'Lauren.' He said 'Im so sorry.' He mumbled, he looked so sorry, he really did but all i could feel was anger.

'I HATE YOU.' i shouted and the worst thing was i think i mean it.


	15. Justice

**Thank you so much for the reviews on this story, im going to make this the last chapter but it isn't all bad news as i have decided to do a sequel to this story. It won't be as long as this story, but i thought it fitted better in a second story than it did by just being at the end of this chapter. Will start it in the next couple of days but thank you so much for the response to this story. **

**R&R **

Chapter 15; Justice

LAUREN POV

I walked into the kitchen putting another visiting order into the pile; i can't go and see him, after everything he promised me he still let me down. I had been receiving visiting orders for the past 4 weeks now and they would probably continue after his court case later on today, of course being one of the biggest things that is happening at the moment in Birmingham, we can expect there to be cameras outside of the court case.

I wasn't sure whether i wanted him to go down for a long time or whether i wanted him to go down for no time at all, whatever time he went down with i think I'd be happy with. Yes the last 4 weeks had been hard, mostly the last week thinking on how this day would end up. But now i had another problem as i was now pregnant, looks like the day of the accident and that one time was all that was needed to make me pregnant, maybe that is why i needed to go to court today, but im not going to tell him.

Putting on my black leggings, a white top and my red blazer i looked at myself in the mirror, who thought that this time last year things would be like this. I thought me and Joey would be happy together yet he is in Jail about to have his court case. We should find the result at the end of the day because with Jake being dead there was no one else to give a statement and i was asked but refused.

Jumping into a taxi and made my way to court, i really didn't know why i was going, there was just an instinct to go, maybe it was the baby telling me i needed to go. Off course i was going to keep the baby, there was no way i would get rid of it. I couldn't do that. I arrived at the court 30minutes later and like i guessed there were cameras everywhere, i take it Joey is not here yet, or they would have gone. I walked in and saw who i think i remember as Joey solicitor, Joey had told the man to go to me, for the money and i was sent a letter to get the money to give it him, turns out Joey had been given a load of money off Derek but hadn't touched it, but said i could have the rest, i guess i needed it really.

'Oh hi Lauren.' He said to me

'Hi.' I replied, we had never really spoken

'Joey is on his way, you will be allowed 10minutes with him if you want it?' he asked me

'Erm no.' I replied, that was my chance to tell him about the baby, but i couldn't

'He thought you would say no, so he wanted me to give you this letter.' He replied handing it to me 'He said you can open it now, or wait till after the court.'

'Thank you.' i replied 'What are his chances?' i asked him

'Well he will defernatly go down.' He said back

'I know but how long?' i asked

'Erm he could get anything between 3years to 25years.' He said 'Sorry i must go Joey is here.'

If Joey got 25 years then he wouldn't be 50 till he got out and his child would be 25years old, they may not even want to know each other. I was brought out of my thought when i heard someone shouting, i looked up to see Joey walking past and telling me he loved me. Ignoring him, i sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Lauren, _

_Im so sorry for everything that has happened, you mean to world to me and you always will. You're the one, and have been from day one. The first time i saw you outside the chip shop, the way you laughed. You had me attached _

_Im sorry things have ended up like this, i didn't mean for things to turn out like this, i know i let you down and broke the promise, but i just got angry and the thought of him hurting you. i didn't want anyone to hurt you._

_I know its been a month since i have saw you now, and that will be it now for a few more years, maybe even 25 years. You probably have someone else now and i don't blame you, you wouldn't wait 25years for someone like me. Like i said on my other letter, the rest of that money is yours. Do what you want with it, go travelling buy a house, spend it all on clothes but im not going to need it anymore, so i want you to do something good with it. _

_I know you will probably fall in love with someone else, but maybe a bit of you will always remember me and i hope that the little bit will be the good times and not the bad times, i hope they are anyway. All my memories of you will stay with me forever. _

_I love you Lauren, and im sorry. _

_Joey xxx _

I moved the letter quickly away as i let the tears fall, i didn't hate him i loved him.

I composed myself quickly as i heard Joey name being called for everyone to enter the court room. There was only me here, to support Joey which i expected really, he looked at me and i gave him a small smile

The solicitor wanting to send Joey down was doing his speech on how he wanted to kill both me and Jake and how that he never tried to stop and he was going to kill. But after he was finally done with, it was Joey's turn

'Joey on the night of the accident can you tell me what you was doing.' He asked him

'Well if you look at the CCTV you will see exactly what im doing.' He replied, the CCTV was played in the court room. 'As you can see i try to break with the car to stop myself from hitting him, you can see it from the tires.'

'So you admit you were driving the car and stole it.' He asked him

'Yes, that was me in the car; i hit Jake and stole the care.' He replied

'Can i asked why?' he then asked him

'Because he has been abusing Lauren for months.' He replied to the man 'and i was payed to do it.'

This was news, no one had mentioned this.

'Explain please.' He was asked

'Well someone else knew what was going on with Lauren, and they said that if i hit Lauren then they will give me money.' He replied looking down

'And did they pay you.' he then asked

'No.' He said

'So you were tricked.' The man asked Joey

'Yes, but i don't regret not doing it, he had it coming i tried to stop the car honestly, but im glad it didn't stop as i was angry at what he was doing to Lauren.' Joey replied

'Ok that is enough.' The honour said 'So Joseph Branning how do you plead.'

'Guilty.' Joey replied

Everyone had to leave the room, while the jury came to a decision over what sentence Joey would receive. The thing that was still on my mind was who payed him to hit Jake, i mean i don't know who it could be.

15minutes later and everyone was allowed back in, after reading the letter i wanted a short sentence but after hearing that he agreed to hit Jake for money i wanted to go down for a while

'Joseph Branning i sentence you to 5years imprisonment.' The judge said

**The end for now, will be back with the sequel to this story in the next couple of days. **

**That's if you want a sequel?**


End file.
